Beyond The World
by Lilas
Summary: This is YAOI! You have been warned... This is a weirder pairing than my last Yaoi, but again, I think they're so cute! But it'd NEVER happen... See for yourself!


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: As BAD as I WANT to own them , Kurumada-sama does, so… Sorry!!

Author's note: This is yaoi! It's weird yaoi, but it was a challenge, so I took it! And whoever reviews this fic and flames it is an IDIOT because I WILL NOT accept flames saying how disappointed you are in me because I'm writing this! Nor that you think this fic is bad because it's yaoi! For once, those people could try to see past the coupling and at the structure of the fic! And if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ THIS!!!! You have been warned. Now if it's a flame with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM (meaning analyzing the text) then I will accept it. I'm sorry about this long thing, but I was really pissed off at some people with my last yaoi fic…Ok, now go read it!!

****

Beyond The World

By Lilas

The cool breeze blew by the boy, ruffling his hair as he watched the stars from the harbor, his leg dangling on the edge of the water. As the stars mesmerized him, his hand unconsciously traveled up his shirt and rested above his heart, memories of his last battle filling his mind. The images were always the same; they never changed to what he wanted them to be… But what made him remember that battle the most was the look the God of Death had when the sword pierced his heart…

He expected him to be happy, glad his long enemy would now be dead until the end of times… But for some odd reason, he could have sworn tears had gathered in the man's eyes… And as he lay in Saori's comforting arms, he could feel his intense gaze on him; and deep inside his cosmo, he heard a prayer. A prayer asking forgiveness in the voice of the man that had just stabbed him… And he had responded it by smiling as his eyes closed and he entered the world of unconsciousness…

Blinking, he refocused his gaze at the stars, wondering what had happened to the God now that Athena had killed his body and Elysium had been destroyed… He sighed softly, shaking his head with a soft smile on his lips. He always asked himself that question; every night he was out under the watchful eyes of his constellation, he asked himself the same question over and over…

"Pegasus?" he softly called, his hand still gripping his shirt. "Have you ever felt the guilt I'm feeling?" 

A slow, gentle answer in the form of a breeze caressing the deep green grass came to him. He closed his eyes, feeling refreshed from the breeze, as if it had been a hug from heaven and slowly opened his eyes again, turning them to the water as images of his escape from death assaulted his mind.

_It was she or him, and the young brown haired youth could not, would not allow his Goddess to die, to sacrifice herself and not be there to protect their world… A world that had to come back to life; that had to see the rays of the sun shining upon it once again._

_Without thinking, he concentrated his cosmo and broke the golden barrier around him and jumped in front of her, his fist already delivering his main attack at the God of Death threatening to kill her; to kill Athena. Pain followed by numbness took hold of his body and as he stared at the sword implanted in his chest, he heard six gasps of horror and shock… Six? _

_He turned his gaze to stare at the God in front of him and saw his mortal face pale and contorted into an unreadable expression of pain and sorrow. Then his brows came together and as he felt himself fall backwards, the sword went flying out of his chest and into the man's hand…_

_'Pegasus Saint…' his voice resounded in his head, shaking and pained. 'I… Forgive me… Forgive me…'_

_He felt his soul shake, as if those words had just destroyed his soul… They shook him to his core, as if they were word he had been wanting to hear forever… He opened his eyes slightly and looked at the God's sky blue eyes, a small, gentle and forgiving smile forming at the corner of his lips…_

_He fainted._

His hands gripped the grass under him as he remembered the pain he had felt upon awakening and learning from his half-brothers that all Elysium had collapsed on itself, and that the God's body had been pierced by Athena's scepter. He slowly passed hands on his cheeks and brought them in front of his face, watching the wetness of his tears sparkling in his hands…

Why? Why was he crying? Why was he feeling so empty in himself? Why was the God's death paining him so much? He had tried to kill Athena; to kill the one he was to protect if it cost his life! Then why was he so sad he had perished? Why did his heart feel so tight whenever he thought about him? Why did tears always threaten to fall?

He slowly moved his leg from their dangling position and hugged them to himself, resting his forehead on his knees as his body shook with tears he could no longer hold back in him… His sobs echoed all around him as he let out the suppressed hatred in himself he had been feeling ever since the battle…

"Iie, Hades-sama… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he mumbled between breaths and sobs as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks and staining his shirt. "Sumimasen, Hades-sama…"

_'Hush Pegasus… There is no need to apologize,' _a soft voice spoke from beside the youth.

The boy sniffed and looked up to see the translucent form of a man with wild black hair bordering his smooth, flawless face as sky blue eyes bearing infinite tenderness looked at him; gazed at him and read his soul like an open book. The brown haired youth swallowed softly and suddenly felt his throat go very dry as his eyes bulged out from surprise. 

"H-Hades… You… But how?" the youth stammered, unsure whether to believe what his eyes were showing him.

_'You don't need to know… Do not worry yourself,'_ the image continued, taking a seat next to him, his legs in the same position his were only moments before… dangling off the edge, almost touching the dark waters.

"I…" the boy started, looking back towards the water quickly as he tried to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.

_'Shh… Do not speak, Pegasus. This is a moment I would like to share with you and take with me to Olympus, so I will not forget,'_ his voice spoke softly into the wind.

"Not to forget… I don't want to forget you either…" the boy whispered softly to the night as he turned his face and looked at the man's profile…

Once again, his breath was taken away when he saw the man's sky blue iris shining in the night, his hair ruffled by the soft breeze that had come to envelop them as they stared at each other… The outside world slowly faded away and all that existed were themselves, wrapped together by the night's gentle caresses as they gazed at each other…

Slowly, as if something else was controlling him, the youth leaned in towards the ghost and watched as their faces approached and their lips touched gently, each tasting the other for the small moment the God could bring his spirit to materialize, to become flesh and blood. Then the magic faded and he was nothing but a ghost once more…

Staring in the boy's hazel eyes, the God slowly brought a hand to his lips and touched them gently, a smile forming on his lips… Slowly, his hand extended to touch the boy's wild hair, to take it in his hand for just one time before he had to leave this earth forever…

_'Seiya…I'm glad you did not die in Elysium…Now, I might have a chance to see you again in your next life… I wish you luck,_' he whispered sadly, placing his hand on the boy's cheeks.

"Wait!" the boy shouted, bringing his hand to touch the man in front of him, "Don't go!"

But it was too late… The God disappeared and in his place, stardust was left floating around. The boy stared at the spot the God last was and small droplets made their way down his eyes as he reached out a hand to touch the leftovers of the God's presence… To assure himself that he had not dreamt it.

"Watch over me…" he murmured as he stood up, leaning backwards to watch the stars sparkle in the sky.

He moved his hand to his lips and smiled, shaking his head at himself as he thought back on all that had happened… He either got in the good or bad sides of Gods… never in between. He sighed and walked back to his apartment, knowing his sleep would be filled with images of a life that could have happen and of one that might just happen.


End file.
